New Experiences
Deep within the halls of South City's prestige Grey Star High School where students of all shapes and sizes made their way to their next classes. Among the many students, a pair of twin sisters were especially ecstatic about their new schedule change. With the school's new-found sponsor and available budget, several new classes were added for the student to enroll in. One of which being an elective martial arts course. The twins peered though the halls, passing and chatting with fellow classmates.. "I'm so excited about this!" Emilie shrieked, throwing her hands in the air. "We finally get to learn about real martial arts." "As am I, never would I have imagined do something like this." Alisa added to her sister's excitement. Before long, the girls along with several other students entered the gymnasium. Joining the rest of the class atop the bleachers, the student awaited the arrival of their instructor. It takes a bit once everyone is in the room they are introduced to there new instructor for the time being. The first thing the notice is just how rough he looks with his scars and tattered gi. The instructor looks at everyone that signed up for the class, looking them over as he passes back and forth. After looking everyone over he takes a spot a bit ahead of the group and turns to face them. "I'll cut right to it, my name is Ein Abari. And for the time being, until some one tells me I am unfit to teach you or I decide that myself or till you graduate my class, I will be your teacher. This class is strictly pass or fail. There is no 'grade', and the only tests will be ones of combat. This class is not easy and it is not for the faint of heart. If you have an issue with blood or have a problem with being hurt, feel free to leave now. Any and all medical care needed will be provided for you without charge to you. I have a nurse and doctor on the ready if so needed. For those that wish to say I will take any questions or comments before I have an attendant take roll call. I won't bother to learn any of your names unless you prove your worth it. So from the time we start to the time we end or you earn that, I will simply all every single one of you whatever I damn please. Be it grunt or maggot or another thing like that." Ein then looks over the group, waiting for questions and comments from the class as well as to see if anyone cuts out. The class remained silent, somewhat taken aback by his blunt persona. Emilie's eyes sparked as she examine the man's rugged physique. "He's quite a hunk." She said suddenly, turning toward her sister. The young woman's remark would fall upon deaf ears as Alisa's mind was currently elsewhere. Emilie chuckled as her sister's loose mind before bringing her attention back toward their new martial arts instructor. Many of the students within the gymnasium were undecided in whether they desired to remain in class. Given the man's rather hard and crude demeanor, it was enough to deter about half of the students away. The rumbling of scattered voices and movement filled the area. Majority of the female students had fled, leaving about ten male student and the twins to remain. Alisa looked about her surroundings, surprised to see how quickly everyone changed their minds. "Seems like we're the only girls that decided to stay." "Yep, they probably wouldn't be able to handle the pressure, while I think it would be excellent for us to familiarize a proper form of fighting." Emilie responded. "Perhaps we could finally be able to beat Seika." Ein looks over those that did not leave "Before I said that, I made a guess as to who would leave and who would stay. I was mostly right. Those that stayed are worth teaching, however, out of the dozen of you that stayed..... I predect that only half of you will pass." He gives a small smile. "I guess we can start with the basics. I will take questions or coments before we start. in case anyone has yet to ask." He waits for questions.